SS Love in The Mask
by FatmaRoraima
Summary: Shun has to live surviving as a man. Fate has come to trap her compassion in a mask like a bird blazing only in it's cage... Full summary inside FemShunxHyoga
1. Chapter 1

**Saint Seiya Love in The Mask**

Disclaimer: I do not own Love in The Mask, and Saint Seiya (or Knight of The Zodiac). It all belongs to Han Yu-Rang and Masami Kurumada-sensei.

Warning: Full of OOC-ness, especialy for Shun (umm... FemShun)

This is not Yaoi but Gender Bending

Summary:

Shun has to live surviving as a man. Fate has come to trap her compassion in a mask like a bird blazing only in it's cage...

Shun grew up under the cruel hand of street gangsters, selling gum in the subway with her little brother. However, after an unfortunate event, Shun runs away and is taken in to be trained to become a bodyguard. However, she must hide that she is female, and pose as a man. And so, for eight years, she grows up as a cold, male bodyguard. But is this how she'll be forever?

Love in the mask is a manwha, I happen to accidentaly open and read in mangafox when I was looking for other Rosa Negra comics (other then My Boyfriend is a Vampire) and ended up on a comic by the Royal Kiss -same author- (I really wanted to help them but I'm not good at Korean). Well, enough talking about nonsense now.

The point is I'm changing the character of Love in the mask with SS. Ohh... and they maybe wont use any of their saint powers at all but still above average of normal humans (there maybe still changes in the later parts -I'll let you know).

Here are the characters:

Suh Hyun-bin becomes FemTokumaru Shun (Shun is going to be **very** OOC) (read and you'll know why Shun's surname here isn't Amamiya)

Lee Yun-Ha = Alexei Hyoga Yukida

Yun Yae-Ha = Eri Aizawa (I'm sooo confused with this one, before I plan on putting her as Saori; since she is someone who's always protected (and other factors), but if made her Saori it'll be very weird trust me)

Chun Bi-Rak = Suiyama Shiryu (I'm actualy confused to put him or Seiya as Bi-Rak)

Chairman Yun = Aizawa Mitsumasa -supposed to be Kido Mitsumasa but I'm matching his surname with Eri's- (he's gonna be a 'bit' meaner from the actual SS character)

Chairman Kim = Hokkaido Hajime (OC)

Suh Bi-Suh = Tokumaru Shion (well I couldn't find a closer character then Tatsumi and Shion in SS for him, in other words heres another OOC character candidate)

Ja Chi-Ho = Ogawara Seiya (oh well, a little OOC but at least they're both hard headed)

Kang Ji-Won = Hades Heinstein

Kang So-Hee = Pandora Heinstein

Yun-Ha's mother = Yukida Natassia

Yun-Ha's father = Yukida Camus (umm... I don't want anyone else being Hyoga's father)

Tae Gah-Hyun = Shunrei (I don't like pair up characters with Ocs, so, I decided instead to 'sacrifice' Shunrei and make her a little rough)

Tae Gah-Hee = Freya (umm... no place for Hilda here, sorry... but perhaps I can think of a character for her in the later chapter)

Hyun-Bin's 'mother''s oldest son (OC) (lack of character here) = Amamiya Ikki

Hyun-Bin's 'mother' = Shaina Amamiya (Anne is just to soft to be her)

Pig = Alta (who else, do I even have any other options?) -the character will be Alta but still will be cald pig, either read this story or read 'Love in The Mask' then you will understand why-.

E-N-O-U-G-H! Enough with the characters..! There might be more but I'll blow up my head trying to match all of them up; it took me fithteen minutes for just one characyes so please give me a break...! I'll think of who will be who when we go on the story OK...

I have lots of work (to do, even at Sunday) and sickness that prevent me from writting anything down. So please I'll try to upload something as soon as I can OK.


	2. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. If I were the owner of SS, I would've made Shun a crossdresser.

**Prologue**

A man around middle age sat on a chair in his fancy study room holding a newspapper in his hands holding onto it and apparently didn't look very pleased with whatever he just read. Instead his face turned scarlet, his hand are trembling ever so slightly.

He finaly fed up and at what he saw and scrunch the newspaper and threw it on the table, and angrily yell to his secretary, "what is this shamful news? Didn't I ask you not to let the reporters find out!".

His secretary (who amazingly didn't flinch at all) bowed his head and replied, "I am sorry president the police had reported it...".

"We can't do anything since it already happened. Kidnapping a kid only at the age of six. Did you see it comming?", the president said in a much calmer tone.

"Yes, but we did not see _that_ move.", Shion (and yes, he is the secretary) precised in an equaly calm yet deadly serios tone.

"I guess their purpose is definitely to get to me", mentioned the Graud president.

"What happened that day?", asked the green haired employee.

"We are carefully looking into it right now. It can be a kid without family. This means it's a kid that couldn't have left any evidence behind", the old man suggested.

"We'll be carefull", the other said assuringly.

"In the future we have to protect our reputation. We have to throw a bait to the Hokkaido. That's when it starts! You and I are in the same boat. The Graud depends on my granddaugther's reputation.", he started the plan.

"We'll see each other soon", byed the secretary.

"Then I'll entrust it to you", he dismissed. Shion walked out the door, leaving the roon and president alone.

Little did he know the killer boss looked up with eyes filled with _emotions_ as he took something out of the drawer and look at it with a **very** rare strare. Apparently he is now currently staring at a picture of a men and women holding a few months old baby, 'if only you didn't die... but didn't worry. Your grand-father will take care of your company. Even Hokkaidocan't do anything about it!'.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, too bad...TT^TT

Note for the last chapter: the men and women, old man Aizawa saw in the pic is Aiolos and Saori. Oh... and the child is Eri.

In a very opposite enviroment, two little children who look has though they've been beaten up very badly (A/N: they are) -especialy for the older one.

Note: No one knows Shun is a girl except Aizawa Mitsumasa and Tokumaru Shion. Not even her own younger 'sibling'[1] knows she was a girl.

No matter how long it will be to get to **that** partor how odd it will be or how the story flows. It will always be this pairings: FemShunxHyoga. There will be no changes although at first it would seem like: ShunreixHyogaxFreyaxEri, or even some of you might think ErixShun (as a guy). But eventually it will be, well, find out yourself. But NO HyogaxShunrei NEVER (in later chapter).

They walk in the train their on, the older one then showed a lady the gums they are selling with the younger one behind 'him', "we're hungry, please buy some gum...", 'he' begged politely in a pleading, yet very weary, husky tone.

The startled women then lean down again, seeming tired, then closing her eyes. The young child beg again as 'his' little brother started to cry, "onii-chan I'm hungry", the little one -Pig- sobbed.

Then women's eyes opened slowly, then she asked, "how much is one!", seemingly more irritated and annoyed then sympathetic.

"67.36 yen!", the eldest answeres happily. "Here, these only cost 20.21 a pack!", she bid, the women then took out some money from her wallet then gave some money to the little 'boy'.

Frog[2] then very greatfully bowed his head several times ,"Thank you very much, thank you very much!", "Oh thank you!", cheered pig.

They then continue to beg to other passangers, "Please buy a paket of gum!".

"HURRY UP!", a guy emerge from the train and rob them, a passanger, or a train eployee, or rather _**gangster**_.

The two children trembled in fear, Pig whimpered, holding tightly onto Frog, who is also shaking. "Hand it over!", shout the man. "No!", Frog replied back although he was really frighthened.

"Son of a *%#%^ hand it over!", he yelled lauder and more threatenigly.

"No! If we hand what we made ove to you, we're going to get into trouble! Never!", 'he' said spreading 'his' arms to protect Pig.

He then recieve a harsh blow on his cheek. Pig was now shaking even more seeing his 'brother' slapped harshly a cross the face ever so violently. "You should have hand it over!", yelled the gangster yet again.

"Nii-chan... I'm okay just hand it to him!", Pig said unable to bare the sight. The older one growled.

"Shut the %&^* up brat!", wipping his sore face he finaly hand the small bag of money to him.

"Here it is! Just please don't hurt Pig!", he stop hitting the poor 'boy', then snacth the bag furiosly.

"Don't tell anyone. If this gets out, then you'll be sorry.", he threatened the two. He grab Frog's hair roughly then let go after awhile.

After the gangster had left, Pig ask to his older 'brother', "nii-chan~, are we gonna starve again...".

They then go to the subway toilet. Frog made her way to the sink and washed her face. "nii~ does it hurt alot...?", She looked to her reflection on the mirror looking sad, but instead of whinning he lift his face up and gave her brother a bright smile. "It's OK", simple answer.

She reach her back pocket and took something out, "Tada! Lets buy some bread!".

"Wah! You hid it!", Pig is now jumping in joy until he slumped to the floor, coughing. Giving Frong a shock.

"Are you alright?", she questioned worriedly, holding his shoulder.

She then feel his forehead and to her surprise, found out it was hot.

"Onii-chan letsgo buy some bread...", she snapped out of her trance and held her brother's hand. "Let's go then".

The wind is is quite big and cold not to mention it's snowing. They wen't in to a small old building that seems to be a small church[3].

Once they're inside and seated, the older child took out a bag and revealed two breads. "Here.", she said.

"Wah, it's bread", marvel the younger one. He brought it close to his mouth.

A gentle hand held his shoulder preventing hi to go any further. "U-uh. We need to pray first right?", more like a comment then a question.

"Ah, alright", then they both close their eyes and held their hands together and preyed. When their done they eat their bread in joy, for they are very famished.

"Onii-chan! If we pray to that we can't get whatever we want!", he then got a soft smack on his head. "Ouch...!", "We're not praying to that! We're praying to God...!", said the older one.

"Is it really possible to have food falling from the sky...?", he said dreamily, making the other smile.

"You really like food that much don't you?", she questioned.

"Emph! Like the earth and sky...!", he said rising his hands up as his older 'brother' laugh.

"Let's just pray that nii-san becomes rich so he can buy lots and lots of food.", "yes if Nii-chan becomes rich we can buy every kinds of food!", the younger boy said cheerfully.

They are now in a small, 'abandoned' house, with other orphan kids. Who are shaking like a leaf.

"Frog, Pig! Come out...!", they fliched as a 20-30 years old man cald their names and behind him another scary looking man, who seem to be his right hand man.

"Where are today's earnings!", both are silent for a while until Pig bowed his head furiosly and saying (more like screaming) apologies.

As pig begs the man who apparently is the boss of the pack shouted, "WHAT HAPPENED!", he roared angrily. His wrath was uncontrolled (never were).

"Another bunce of kids took it away from us...!", 'he' lied (the guy who took the money from them is apparenly in the building and if he tells the truth that guy might just hurt Pig -and her as well-).

The boss didn't look too happy and satisfied with the reply, he turned his head to his right hand man and told him to bring the kids outside.

They were then thrown out of the house. "And stay there", it was very cold outside yet snowing harshly. The young girl stood up as soon as she can and approach her 'brother' only to find her him cold as ice.

"No... NO, THIS CAN'T BE! Pig don't leave me!", but too late the angels had approach him before her. She cried all night long holding her brother's body close. Until the gangsters came out and took her brother's cold body from her and the other one told her to come in.

The next day she's, as always, selling gum in the train and subway. But this time her exppresion is empty. There are no longer any words of begging, she simply show the gum to the passangers and nothing else. Her eyes reflecting her grief and emptiness.

"How much is one", a seemingly generous young man asked with a smile.

From not quite afar, little did she notice two pairs of eyes are wathcing her. Two men with apperence excact oppodite of the gangsters. These men are wearing a very neat clothing.

"I think they are about the same age don't you think", the other nodded.

"Enh. And he seems to be homeless. This is perfect.", said the lighter haired one.

"Lets have a chat with him after he gets away", the other one seemed to agree.

They are now getting of the train as well as the young girl (who they still thought as boy).

"Hey kid!", they approch 'him' as he flinched.

"No need to be afraid I am Suzuki Kyu and here's my friend Sakamoto Toshiro", said the men who cald himself Kyu cheerfuly and looking nervous (A/N: more like scared), from the stare the 'boy' was giving him.

'Idiot you're the one afraid of him', Toshiro thought.

"Don't mind my friend he's always like that", he said as the other fell amine style.

"Come with us. We're going to introduse you to a world that can't be compare with this one", he smiled and said to the young girl, not mindding Kyu, who was currently rubbing his sore back and looking at his friend with an 'I'll-kill-you-after-this-work-is-done' look.

"Sir, if you bother me onii-sama is going to kill you", she said warning them.

"Don't worry if you come with us they will never be able to hurt you anymore", he said in a very assuring tone making her trust him even more.

Out of nowhere the gangster boss pop out and ran to them, "WHO THE *&^$*# ARE YOU!MIND YOUR OWN BUSSINESS BASTARD!", he yelled as he attack. The other just backhanded him with no effort.

"Japan's FBI", he introduced with a smirk. The gangster then surrendered and begged to be spared.

"Only took three minutes to handle a trash like you", he said close to the scared man's ears as he finaly let go. As soon as he let go the gangster scurried away.

They finaly left with the boy and they went in a huge, I say HUUUUUGE, **HUGE**! House (read: mansion).

"We're here", the FBI said as soon as they get of the car.

The blond hair man led her to the door. Where the secretary is standing. "Is this the child? Where do you find him", he said looking her over not seeming aware that the child infront of him is a girl.

"We found him begging in the subway", Toshiro answer fomaly, yet sternly.

"An orphan...", more like a compliment than question.

"Come.", he said motioning for the young child to come to him. But the orphan refuse to come any closer to him let alone come with him.

She was clughing tightly to Kyu's leg. When a gentle hand of Kyu's land on her shoulder, in a assuring gesture. "It's okay kid the vice president won't hurt you", or so he thought.

The girl then slowly but definitly took baby steps to Shion.

Shion then led hin to an office were the killer president is residing. He then shoot them a lookm making the innocent child flinch. His eyes are so cold that it scares her so, she stood holding the tremble, chills running down her spines.

The Graud president examine her throughly. A few moment later his eyes widdened. "It is a girl", the Shion's eyes widened, how could he not notice?

'It is a girl, _she_ would be **very beutiful** once she's grown up', Aizawa thought in his hind a he look at the fidgething young girl again.

"Send her back", he said as he lit his cigarette.

'If I come back lightning nii-sama's will kill me for sure, I'm gonna die, like Pig!', he thought as he began to beg for his life. "Please don't send me back...! I'll work hard grandpa, I'll work relly, really hard. Harder than anyone just please don't send me back!".

"Let's go", Shion lift and drag him. "No! No! Please...!".

'She's got a strong will for a child, she's been throught hard situatuions. Surely she could even be better than a boy. Hmm... Perhaphs I **can** use someone like her', thought the old man looking at her eyes.

As soon as she is outside the room, Shion came in again and asked, "What do you think of that girl sir".

"A very determined child she is, I might consider using someone like her", he said to his secretary.

"Very indeed sir. Someone like her might be even stronger than a boy considering the enviroment she live in. She has the basics to live and cope with hard situations and survived, she has been hiding her genders all this time from when she was very little. She may be useful especialy for a spy.", he said.

"A spy", the president raise a brow.

"We can use her as bait for Hokkaido and if the mission is done she can life as a girl so that the Hokkaido president can never find her", he explained.

"But is there a way to keep her looking like a guy...?", he questioned.

"If we start training her now it'll be easy. With a little education she'll be more skilfull and stronger than a boy could ever be", Shion answered slyly with a slight smirk.

Umm... it's gonna take a while to get to the Shun and Hyoga part it was like that in the real 'Love in The Mask' but relax it's always gonna be ShunxHyoga. There are just lots of emphasis (I've already tried to simplify it you know!). But I have to follow the flow -althougth it's boring-, unless I want to make you confused later on.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: *sigh* do I **really** have to say it...? I don't own anything or anyone in this fic. Except my OCs.

**Sorry about all the previous chapters. I didn't check it over and never read the fic myself. So, save to say that it's a mess. I'm rushing this chapter, sorry, it'll most likely have dozens of spelling and grammar errors, not to mention I never pay attention on the literature. My deepest apologizes.  
><strong>

SS Love in The Mask:

"Hmm, she sound pretty useful alright! Then lets use her." He finally decided, as he brought the lidded cigarette to his mouth. He smiled, "Since we don't need to hurry this, let her live with a boy for 1 year. Then I'll test her".

Shion bowed, "I'll do exactly as you ordered".

"Of course. We'll look more onto this after a year. I'll leave this case up to you then."

As soon as the child saw Shion left the door, she immediately wiped the tears that threaten to fall. As soon as he turned to leave, he glanced back to face the child and ordered. "Follow me". As soon as the words came out, she heeded and walk by his side as the man led him outside the mansion.

They went into another building (a normal one). A house with simple furnitures, but the whole thing seem to sparkle in the child's point of view.

Closing the door Shion told him to sit down. "This is our house feel free to sit anywhere you want", Shion told her as he seated himself, she hesitantly sat on a fine sofa in front of him.

"What is you name?", he begin. "Frog", was all she can answer.

"How old?", he ask, litting (A/N: God how do you spell this...) his cigarette. "The chief said I was 7".

"From now on you live exactly like I said. Do you understand that?", she nodded. Desperate for her life.

"From now on your name will be Tokumaru Shun!", she lift her head in surprise, eyes widened. "What is you name?", Shion tested. "Tokumaru Shun!", the now 'Shun' answered loudly. "You are my niece. Go ahead and call me uncle. Who am I?". "Uncle!"

"The most important thing is, you are not a girl. You're a girl!"

Shun smiled, "Everyone already thinks that. _June_ raised me like a boy".

His eyebrow furrowed, "Who is this 'June'?". "They said she was there since I was born." she faced the floor as her eyes starts to water again (A/N: well, typical young Shun). "Where is she now?"

"A brothel. A bad onii-chan her there. June warned me never to be taken there, and that I should hide my gender. That what she told me while she was crying...", unable to hold it anymore. Tears stream down her cheek.

Settling the cigarette on the ashtray, he said "At least you have the basics. Alright. Ypu'll always be a boy! Understand, Shun?"

Quickly wiping her tears away she answered willfully. "Yes Sir!"

**1 year later...**

(Setting: Aizawa Mitsumasa's mansion)

Shion entered the chairman's office with two kids following not far behind, "I brought the children, boss!"

Looking at Shun he asked, "is this the child?"

"Yes sir".

"Bow to the boss." He ordered. "Hello, boss!", the two bowed deeply to the chairman.

He laughed amused. "Hahaha...! What are your names?"

"I am Tokumaru Shun." she (in a boys' clothes of course -her hair is also cut in such a way... I'm sure you can imagine) answered flatly.

"I'm Ashiya Mikoto", the other child (boy) replied rather -obviously- sheepishly.

The chairman's grin grew wider, "I will ask you one question. Mikoto and Shun, take turns to answer me."

"Yes sir!"

"While walking around the neighborhood, you meet a vicious dog. What do you do?"

"I... I... I..." Mikoto started nervously. Obviously not getting anywhere.

"That's alright. Enough. Shun?", he asked , averting his gaze and now looking at the other child. Paying more attention on this one. Anxious to hear her answer.

"I will not move and stand still". (A/N: OOC... sue me.)

His smile disappeared and eyebrow furrowed. "Even if the dog attacked?"

"After staring at the dog for awhile, I will knock it down with one blow."

His eyes widened, but then soon replaced by an amused laughter. "Tokumaru Shion, just what kind of education did you give them?" That's not very childish answer. Fine. I'll let this children stay."

"Wait outside", the secretary ordered. "Sir", they bowed and saluted.

And as soon as they're outside... "What a guy, that Shun is." He said resting his head.

The other nodded, "She was so strong willed that even Master Albiore (or Daidalos... whatever) nicknamed her (they are still calling her 'her' amongst themselves) malicious."

"Hmm... Her voice is pretty raw. What happened?"

"To assure the sound of her voice, I've made a rule for her to scream often."

The chairman looked pleased, "You sure though this through carefully. It must be hard to educate a small child. Was she annoying at all?"

"Because she was still afraid, she might be sent back. She takes every lesson at heart."

"And what kind of training has she done?", he seemed to be interested in knowing what would a girl like that withstand for survival.

Without having to have to recall he replied ever so lightly, "For the past years, she received physical training, guard training, as well as training to control her emotions (A/N: Well, this can be an excuse to explain why she was different then in the original SS). "We also especially worked on training to conceal her emotions from her face. We're now working on adult-like behaviors."

He nodded, "Return Mikoto. I'll allow Shun to come here and I'll send her to school starting today."

"Although she's young, she's more then enough to guard Miss Erii", Shion puts in.

"Even more important that is what will happened 10 years from now", the old man pointed out. "Hokkaido Hajime is great at digging up rumors. Learn to caution your own caution; they must not know about this. This is just the beginning."

The other bowed respectfully, "I will keep that in mind and raise him accordingly", he reassured.

**Moments later after Mikoto was sent back...**

Shion was now showing Shun upstairs.

"This will be your room from now on", he stated as he opened a door to room. Not much, but good enough. It has all what a student needs.

"From now on, guard Ms. Erii. You will talk to her respectfully outside school. At school you will talk to her naturally and make certain that there is not danger nearby. Report everything to me at the end of the day."

"Yes sir."

"When school ends. Come home with the Young Miss. After that, you will resume your training with Master Albiore." His eyes narrowed as he put some more pressure on his words. "The boss will lend you the basement training room, You must not negelect you weapon training. This is all for your own future."

"Yes sir"

"If you're even a little bit careless, remember we can always send you back", he said, folding his arms.

"Yes sir", was her only reply.

Shion's expression softened as he held the girl's shoulder and bend down and say, "When Miss Erii returns, the extra-curricular teacher will introduce you. Till them, rest."

"I will do my best, just as I was trained to do", she reassured.

**Moments Later at the stairs...**

Loud running was heard by the stairs cases. A strikingly adorable blonde little girl came up running with her teacher who cam up screaming. "Miss Erii! You musn't run run like that!"

She followed up worriedly, as soon as the girl stopped her teacher bend down to face her. "If you strain your heart, it's the end!"

The girls just smile up to her teacher, "I'm happy now so it's fine."

She quickly opens the door and barge in. "I want to see the strange new boy!". She stopped and looked at "him" in awe as soon as she saw him, 'so good looking...' (A/N: Umm... you guys remember Shun and the fangirls right?).

The teacher came and exclaimed, "Oh, you must be Shun!"

She smiled and came behind the young mistress, "This is Miss Erii."

As Shun as the words came out she flinched and stand up. "I'm Tokumaru Shun", he bowed.

The young lady giggled, "you're really like a robot you know? How old are you?"

"I cannot reveal the information", was all the reply she got. She made a 'tch' sound and turned her head. "What's up with the respectful word. We're the same age. Hmp, you're no fun. Teacher isn't he my friend?", she asked.

The teacher's eyes widened. "Miss Erii! You shouldn't befriend someone lower class than you. Your grandfather will dislike it". She said as she kneeling so that they're on the same eye level. "Grandpa dislike everything! I need a friend!"

"Your grandfather is worried about you're well-being that's why he brought Shun here. To always protect the young miss".

The mistress turned to face the young guard. "Can you fight well? Are you gonna protect me from bad people?", she asked, hands on her chest and looking up at the Shun.

"Yes ma'am.", that's it. Erii screamed "You're no fun!"

"Tch. Leave, teacher", she turned and leave.

**At night...**

A 'cannot-sleep' Erii was wondering around her grandfather's mansion. Stopped by a room and peeked in. Finding the figure in the bed wasn't. Sleeping either.

Realizing this, Shun at up and looked at the girl in PJ at her door. Erii came in, "I'm scared so you should protect me..."

'This child reminds me of pig', she though as she examine her intruder and mistress' face.

"Let's go to your room. I'll protect you till you fall asleep"

"Could you please give me a piggy back ride? I always fall asleep when someone does...", she requested, with a finger in front of her mouth and one eye closed.

Without a word Shun lift the little girl up on her back. Erii giggled. 'She is so much like pig', she though. "Wow thanks! This is great! How old are you? Since no one else is here. Please tell me!"

Shun stopped, taken aback. The mistress whispered reassuringly, "I promise I won't tell..."

"I cannot"

The child pouted cutely, "If you don't tell me. I will ask grandfather to kick you out".

Startled she stopped for a moment till she finally spoke, "I'm 8 years old ma'am".

Erii smiled, satisfied. "Now call me Erii. Hurry!"

Gulping in fear an confusion, "E-Eri-i...". She said nervously.

Erii's smile widdened, "I'm going to call you Shun. From now on, when we're alone don't address me formally. You are my friend", 'my first and only friend...' she added mentally, tightening her hold.

Shun nodded weakly, 'this girl really look like pig...'.

From then on there Shun vowed to protect his mistress, whom he sees a sister in...

**The pairing won't be seen in the start of the story at all. So please be patient. The pairings are gonna be jumbled up, they will have triangles and stuff, but keep in mind that these will be the final parings: ShunxHyoga, ShiryuxShunrei.**

**This might be some of the pairings you might see while reading the story, at maybe almost half of the story: ShunreixHyoga, FreyaxHyoga, EriixHyoga, ShunxAaron (wouldn't it be weird if I keep the name as Hades or Alone?), ShunxSeiya, ShunxShiryu.**

**I need to adapt the names to fit the story. Wasn't what I want, but the family names here help explain the characters.**


End file.
